


Knelt

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Inverted [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux, carrying their child, is the most beautiful thing Kylo has ever seen.





	

Kylo smiles, looking up from his kneeling position. His hands clasp his omega’s calves, above the boots, and his cheek rests on his swollen belly. The child growing inside of him is a swirl in the Force, and a squirm in the amniotic fluid. It’s curled up in contentment, and this is their child. Their child. They made this little life, this small bundle is half of each of them. A proof positive that they’re bound together.

Hux looks so happy, his face flushed with satisfaction and pride. The worst of his nausea is gone, and he’s enjoying himself through this trimester. His waist is spreading, his chest swelling slightly in anticipation of the nursing. He’s tender for now, and he loves when Kylo holds him there if they fuck on all fours.

Right now, Hux plays with his hair, his smile melting into the rest of his happiness. Kylo kisses the bulge, then uses his nose to rub against the cock twitching under his baby-fat belly.

Hux hasn’t lost his sex drive, it’s just no longer based on a distant tide and a rush of fluid and fertility. He wants pleasuring regularly, and Kylo is delighted to oblige. He pushes Hux’s legs wider, starting with his cock, licking from the heavy balls upwards. The tip pearls with fluid, and Kylo happily laps at it, enjoying the heady tang. Lick, lick, slurp… then he curls around the flare to gulp and gulp.

Fingers keep him in place, feel for the bumps on his scalp. Kylo guides his mouth down to the root, and holds still to let his tongue tap repeatedly underneath the shaft. He doesn’t move much, then he lifts off to stroke over his taint instead. The drizzle of slick makes his skin shine, and Kylo tries to eat it all, amused by the way Hux’s hole clenches and pushes more out in response. His tongue pushes into the soft, pink pucker, and he holds his lover’s dick still as he eats him like his last meal.

When Hux starts to get impatient, Kylo responds by pushing three widened fingers in, his mouth bobbing over his cock again. His thumb outside pressing as he tries to worship his prostate, making Hux’s legs fall utterly open in his throne. Kylo works as diligently as he can, chasing the moans as he tries to get his climax to hit quickly. Hux approves, but then he kicks at Kylo’s shoulder.

Ever obedient, Kylo falls onto his back on the floor. He holds his omega’s hips when he moves to straddle him, enjoying the wet sensation of a slick and spit ass rubbing over him to scent mark him as claimed in return. The juices flowing over him make his knot throb, and then Hux - at his own pace - drops himself down over Kylo’s fat dick.

It’s always glorious. The silky glide, the fluid sensation of their union sending his hair on edge. The sounds of slick, and Kylo puts his hands on the beauty of his belly. His navel starting to push out, and this man is all his, as much as he’s owned in return. His omega starts to beat his dick, and Kylo rams him down to grind his stretched hole on his knot. He pushes up as Hux bears down, and the world bends as the final barrier comes down. The line between you and me, and then he’s in with a pop and a tie.

They pause, and then Hux - eyes manic - bounces frantically against the fierce stretch of their locked bodies. He stimulates his tender hole, and the bouncing makes Kylo’s dick explode, gushing to bathe all his insides with their lovemaking. Hux hisses, then goes faster still.

Kylo knows what he needs. One hand on his belly, the other jerking the wiggles and bounces out of him. Hux bends almost in half as his climax hits, a burst of bliss that slides down Kylo’s hand.

Their eyes meet, and Hux grabs Kylo’s elbow. He pulls that hand to his lips and starts to lap him clean, making Kylo’s dick try to come again. He’s not even deflated and he wants more.

So very much more.

His mate gazes down approvingly at him, then eases himself to lie over Kylo’s chest. Their joined bodies twitch at the point of connection, and Kylo loves the bump pressing against his own belly.

It won’t be long before Hux is ready to come on his knot again, but this first space to breathe is so very, very precious. Just like him.


End file.
